Harumi Baeru
is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Kirigakure and heiress of the Baeru Clan, as well as the Kiri Military Police Corps. Background Harumi was born during the bloody era of Kirigakure, when the persecutions were frequent to shinobi who possessed Kekkei Genkai. Being part of a clan that had a rare bloodline, Harumi had to cope with the looks of disgust and fear of people on her. Still very young, the headquarters of her clan in the northern island of the was attacked by Kirigakure, decimating her clan before they could begin their plans for emancipation. During the war, Harumi's parents were killed by high-level ANBU as she escaped from the battle at the Fortress of the Imperial Ice Dragon by hiding in the fortress' harbor, away from the conflict. At midnight after the war ended, Harumi tried to escape from the ruins of the fortress, but was caught by two low-level shinobi. While they decided what they would do with her, the two shinobi were interrupted by Mekajiki Kankitsu who defeated the two shinobi with one hit at each one. After saving her from her captors, Mekajiki asked Harumi if she would like join his team that had other children like her. Seeing that she had no where else to go and that escape out alone from the castle would certainly result in her death, she accepted the invitation. Initially, being part of Team Mekajiki didn't meet her expectations, because although Mekajiki were attentive and concerned about her welfare he was still a little too cold and distant from the children and although Harumi was already accustomed to the coldness of others on that occasion she suffered with it. Her teammates also weren't as she imagined, but even if some of them to frightened her or avoided her, she managed to become somewhat intimate with the two children who were close in age to her. Personality Appearance Harumi is a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long blue hair and blue eyes, adorned with light blue makeup, she is also show with blue lipstick. As a child she used to wear a navy blue coat, a dark fur shawl with a crystal-shaped brooch attached to it, as well as a blue beanie with a fake flower tied on it. As an adult she wears the uniform of Kiri Military Police Corps' Captain with long white sleeves, dark gray scarf - the same color as her collar, around her neck, along with an also gray skirt hanging by a belt attached by Kirigakure's forehead protector. She also wears long striped blue socks, Kirigakure's standard . The curious fact is that by claiming to feel heat when using her uniform, Harumi always wear it unbuttoned, exposing her red bra as well the tattoo referred to the Baeru Clan's organic seal, located along its belly and chest. Now in her forties, Harumi kept the beauty and appearance as she still had twenty-odd years. Unlike that uses a unique and constant Transformation Technique for staying young, Harumi's unchanged appearance comes from her kekkei genkai, passively operating in her cells conserving her beauty and youthfulness. On the other hand, her kekkei genkai also acts on her perception of heat, causing her to don't feel cold and needs to keep up at low temperatures, if she stays indoors for long. Because of that the floor where is her office at Kiri Military Police Corps' headquarters is always the coldest in the building. Abilities Nature Transformation Physical Prowess Stats Trivia Quotes